Not Alone
by ideclare
Summary: What if Abe wasn't the only one of his kind? What if there was a female?
1. Discovery

"A hostile life form has been reported in various locations along the east coast starting from Orlando and making its way to the Hudson. The attacks have been by the water, usually on the beach, however the latest attack took place in a small town with a large lake and multiple rivers. None of the attacks have been lethal but all of the wounds have been …. Vicious. There are three ideas: These people are lucky, this creature is incompetent or it is sentient and just playing with its victims. It is thought that this life form will stop moving locations due to the pattern. Up until now it has been in open water, but now its in stagnant water. This can mean one of two things: The attacks may stop now that its made it to his final location or its ready to establish territory and begin killing. " The mousy looking agent looked up from the mountain of reports staked in from of her in the conference room at BPRD headquarters. Abe sat quietly listening to all of the information, Liz looked at some papers in front of her, Myers wrote down notes, Krauss seemed to have already know what was going on and Hellboy was nowhere to be found. Manning lit a cigar before speaking," Thank you Rebecca, leave all the data gathered here and see if you can find that damn Hellboy." Manning chewed on his cigar frustrated. Kraus turned his attention to the others," So were do we go from here? Capture or kill?" Abe spoke up," I wont be able to tell this creatures intent until I get closer." Liz looked up from the papers she was looking at and added," There are no records of appearance here. None of the victims saw anything useful, only that it was fast, had sharp claws and frightening eyes… that's hardly enough to go on. We don't even know if its humanoid, furry, has legs, nothing. "

Myers nodded in agreement," This just makes it that much harder, but I'm sure once we get there Abe will be able to find it." Manning cleared his throat before speaking," I want you guys on this as soon as possible, you leave tonight for the town. Once you get there you will find this thing and either kill it or catch it. That simple." Manning made his orders clear then left the room. Kraus finally spoke up," Whatever this is, I'd like to study it. It could be something we've never encountered before. I hope you bring it back alive." Liz looked at Kraus confused," You're not coming with us?" Kraus chuckled and shook his head," No, I have a feeling you'll bring this one back alive, I need to prepare the lab."

As the group prepared to leave, thunderous footsteps where heard running down the hall. Hellboy skid into view and he panted," What I miss?"

Abe, Hellboy, Liz, Myers and a squad of other agents left for a small lakefront town called Riverwood. Upon arriving several agents went to talk to locals to see if anything out of the ordinary happened yet. When they reported no new occurrences the groups set up camp by the large lake. This lake was massive. Hellboy whistled," Wow… that's a lot of water to go looking through. Abe, you feeling anything in there?" Abe removed his glove and felt the presence of the lake he could feel the fish and other wild life but no other creatures. Liz noticed Abe's hesitancy and spoke up, " Is everything ok Abe?" Abe turned his attention back to the group," I feel nothing unusual but I also haven't felt this before. I feel like there's something… hiding…. from me." Hellboy looked at Abe in disbelief," There's something out there that can hide from Abe?! No, I don't think so. " Hellboy scoffed and went to load his guns. Myers watched Hellboy walk off and shook his head," Whatever is going on, we'll need to be more cautious since even Abe cant seem to pinpoint this thing." Liz nodded in agreement. "Now the issue is, how are we going to find it? Are we going in, or trying to draw it out?" Liz wasn't sure on how to approach this, she said," I don't want all of us out on the lake, that might be just what it wants, but I have a feeling this thing isn't dumb enough to fall for a trap." Abe made a bold suggestion," perhaps I could go in and see if it'll come to me, if so I can lead it to shore where you could capture it." Myers looked hopeful," That could work." But Liz shook her head," that puts you in too much danger, we have no idea how strong this thing is." Myers's shoulders dropped a bit before he spoke up again," well maybe we could recreate the attacks. Pretend to just be locals going for a swim." Liz shook her head again," That still puts us too close to whatever is out there." Hellboy strode back over to the group," Are you guys still talking about this? Lets just get in the boat and stir up the water until this thing gets fed up and comes to see what the hell is going on." The others shook their heads. In the end it was decided that there would be 5 groups in boats scanning the lake with radars looking for anything abnormal and a sixth boat with Abe, Hellboy and Liz ready to go to whatever location detected anything off. Myers stayed on shore coordinated the scanning boats.

Hours passed with not much activity. Once a group found a large trout but other than that, it was dead silent. Abe sat with Liz and Hellboy with his hand in the water scanning the area, but also enjoying the crisp fresh water. He removed most of his gear already so if he needed to explore underneath the surface he could. Hellboy groaned from boredom. Most of the lake had been scanned before Abe felt something new. Liz noticed him jump slightly and retract his hand quickly from the water. Hellboy noticed too. "What's wrong Abe?" Liz leaned forward to lay a hand on his shoulder. Abe blinked a few times before saying," It knows what we're doing…. Its irritated. I still can't find it but it's no longer hidden to me." Hellboy grinned," Its only a matter of time before this bastard shows up." Abe gave a gasp before the boat made a violent rocking motion. Liz held onto the sides of the boat, while Hellboy fell down because he had been standing up. Abe spoke over the noise," It heard you Hellboy." Several more submerged attacks came from underneath the boat. The boats the BPRD used were thick and made of heard metal, but these attacks dented the floor easily and threatened to breach the hull. But as quickly as the attacks began, they stopped. Liz radioed the other crews to stay alert and that there was indeed something in the lake. Abe looked over into the water and saw his reflection blinking back at him. He reached a hesitant hand towards the water once again, before Liz called out," Abe! Don't do it. It could be waiting." Abe didn't turn back but knew she was right but he couldn't stop himself. " Liz, this might be the only way to find this creature. And it's becoming easier to detect it. I need to try." With that, Abe placed his hand back into the water and tried to focus. He could feel frustration, curiosity, and excitement, hunger all at once. As he was feeling for the creature, he failed to take into account proximity. Even if the sensations he was feeling were faint that didn't mean that the creature wasn't close. Suddenly Abe felt a hand grab his wrist and pull with such force he was nearly taken completely into the water, but it let go right away. The sharp movement caused water to enter the boat and Abe fell backwards. Hellboy shouted," What the hell was that Abe?!" Abe responded," it grabbed me but let me go. It has a hand so it's at least partially humanoid." A massive shove came from the left side of the boat and caused it to tip over. Abe easily transitioned to the water but Liz and Hellboy struggled to break to the surface. Abe went to help Liz when he saw figure swimming fast towards them. Hellboy saw it too and raised his gun but it was useless underwater. Finally it can into view: A slim aquatic sapien; a seemingly more aggressive form than Abe. This one had smaller gills, closer to the body making it seem more predatory. It's eyes not so large as Abe's but still sizeable. But the most noticeable feature at the moment was its jagged fangs coming at them at break neck speed. The creature went straight for Hellboy. It collided elbow first into Hellboy. A mass of bubbles came from Hellboy as he had the air knocked out of him. Liz was kicking at the surface can calling for assistance from the other boats. The creature noticed and went for her next but Hellboy saw this and grabbed it with his stone hand. He pulled it back and up towards the surface. Hellboy noticed at this time that this sapien had razor sharp claws ripping his flesh in an attempt to get free. The other boats made their way to their location. The sapien slipped from Hellboy's grasp and began to claw and bite at Hellboy's exposed flesh. Blood began to fill the water around them. The creature turned its attention back to Liz now that Hellboy was bleeding profusely into the water. It swam quickly but Abe blocked its path. For only a moment this new sapien looked at Abe but just as quickly it shoved past him to Liz. As it broke the surface of the water to attack Liz, powerful tranquilizers were shot at the creature. It gave a screech before diving deep into the lake with several tranquilizers lodged into its back and neck. Agents lifted Hellboy and Liz into a boat, but Abe refused. Instead he asked," How long until the tranquilizers start to work?" An agent replied," Well judging by size it shouldn't take long, especially since we have 5 confirmed hits and that those things are powerful as hell since we didn't know what to expect." Abe said," Im going to follow and bring it to shore when its unconscious." And with that Abe swam off into the deep.

Abe followed the faded blood trail and the feelings of discomfort. Not too far from the boat he came to an underwater cavern. It was dark and Abe knew what was inside. He felt for a consciousness, trying to judge if the sapien was awake or not. After a few moments Abe moved in. it was a shallow cavern so it didn't take long for Abe to see the other sapien. I was pressed into the far back of the cave. It looked up at Abe with clouded eyes. Abe approached but the other sapien made no negative movements in response to his advance. Abe spoke," Can you speak?" The other sapien's head rolled unnaturally, the drugs were kicking in fast. Abe reached towards the sedated sapien and was surprised to have no resistance. Abe also saw that this sapien was nude, Abe was more surprised to find that this sapien was female. Abe grabbed the now unconscious sapien and swam for shore.

Liz sat with Hellboy on shore. Hellboy's injuries were bad but not life threatening, and now she thought of Abe. " Has anyone heard from Abe?!' As she yelled she heard Abe's voice," I'm already here Liz" Liz and the other agents looked at Abe and the other sapien and were speechless. Hellboy sat up from his position where he laid on the shore. " Well damn, I think the old man might want to see this. Lets get back before we have a hung over she-Abe on our hands."

After arriving back in New Jersey , the agents all stayed silent. The large truck they traveled in contained the female sapien. She was tied down to a gurney at the moment, her eyes were closed and the only movement coming from her was the slight movement of her gills. She was heavily sedated and would stay sedated until they reached headquarters and got her to a lab. Abe could feel nothing from her in this state, but he had so many questions. With better lighting and with her features relaxed, the female sapien looked serene. She had mossy green scales, with a darker green forming a flowing pattern on her back, sides, and limbs. Before the agents covered her with a damp blanket, a light beige color could be seen on from her sternum to her inner thighs. Running parallel to her forearms was a slight protrusion that by the elbow erupted from the skin into a fine and sharp point. It looked like a bone or possibly a fin. Her hands had claws on each finger, and her palms contained sensory like bumps, much like Abe's.

"We're here." An agent announced and others begin to move around preparing to transport the captive sapien.

Hellboy stood up frustrated. " She attacks people everywhere she goes and here we are trying not to wake her up… pathetic." Hellboy walked over the female and looked at her for a moment before seeming to have made up his mind about something. He quickly and roughly grabbed the female by her arms and threw her roughly over his shoulder. The sedative medications that were being pumped into her via IV were torn from her flesh and the damp towel that covered her fell to the floor. Navy colored blood trickled from her arms and onto Hellboy's back. Liz shouted," What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to wake her up?!" Hellboy started walking to the lab inside the base, Liz, Abe and the other agents all jogged to catch up to him. Hellboy barked back," I doubt sleeping beauty will wake up for at least half an hour." As if to prove his point, Hellboy let the female's head hit a doorframe with a thud. The agents gasped at the sound. The green sapien twitched momentarily before becoming motionless again.

Once in the lab, Hellboy threw the female onto the table and sat on a nearby chair and lit a cigar. The agents all proceeded to strap the female's limbs and hooked her up to various types of monitoring equipment. Liz radioed for Professor Broom, Kraus and the medical team to come to the main lab. Abe stood by the still silent females side. Looking for some sign of consciousness, but he found none.

After 15 minutes, all essential personnel had assembled in the main medical lab. A nurse had just administered something to wake the sapien up. Now they all waited anxiously. In no time, there was movement. A sharp intake of air was heard as the female's chest rose unexpectedly. Her fingers would curl and uncurl periodically. A doctor monitored her heart rate; it was slowly picking up speed. Slowly her eyes began to open.. Abe kept his distance, observing the situation. The females' eyes focused quickly and she tried to move but found her movements impaired. Hellboy chuckled," Yea, that's not going to work." The female snapped her head in the direction of his voice , she squinted her eyes once she saw Hellboy's face. She hissed with such ferocity, saliva shot from her mouth. Professor Broom gave Hellboy a reprimanding look before addressing one of the doctors," Is there anything you can do to relax her?" Another nurse made her way to the I.V connected to the female's arms with a syringe full of some unknown liquid. The sapien female eyed the woman with suspicion and but made no immediate moves. When the nurse stepped within reach of the female sapien, with a speed yet unseen before, the female arch her back in an unnatural manner. The medical staff only bound her ankles and wrists. They failed to take into account that she could still move her neck and torso. The nurse was unable to move in time. The female unhinged her jaw and promptly bit into the shoulder of the nurse. A bloody scream tore from the unnamed nurse's throat as the sapien locked her jaw in place and began to thrash her head back and forth, tore the flesh that covered the nurses shoulder. Those in the room could only watch this gory scene unfold as their bodies were frozen for a moment too long. Even though only a few seconds had passed, it was more than enough time for critical damage to be done. Hellboy lurched forward and brought his stone hand down heavily on the skull of the female. Despite the sickening sound that rang through the room, the female did not let go, if anything the female become more enraged and preceded to bite down harder and pull back. The nurse had passed out from shock and blood loss and fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Hellboy stood between her and the female sapien as other agents picked her up and rushed her to another room to be treated. The female sapien looked Hellboy in the eye and hissed. Everyone in the room could still see the nurses' uniform and flesh still clenched in the female's jaws, blood dripping down her face, she was defiant. Professor Broom, spoke in a hushed tone to Abe," Abe, can you sense anything at all?" Abe was stunned by what he just saw. What was she? Could they even be the same species? Abe managed to shake these thoughts from his mind before finally answering the professor," All I have been able to feel from her is rage. It's directed at Hellboy at the moment. " Hellboy, having overheard this shouted," Let's just kill her and be done with it!" The female sapien seemed to understand what Hellboy said and began to thrash violently against the bindings. Professor Broom spoke up," You will do no such thing Hellboy. We are here to find a way to better understand this being and we will not inflict any more harm than necessary." Hellboy looked to the professor in disbelief. The female's thrashing became less intense, until it stopped. The medical equipment that was monitoring her vitals began to go off. The female collapsed back onto the bed, unmoving. The other doctors and nurses in the room made no move to go near the body, afraid of what would happen if they did. Hellboy scoffed," Finally seems like she's feeling that blow to the head." Before the professor could instruct the medical staff to assist her, Abe stepped forward. He swiftly made a cocktail of drugs and directly injected them into her neck. As the drugs began to take effect, he added more restraints to the patient. If she awoke again, she would be completely immobile unlike before. After assuring that the female's vitals were under control, Abe said," I have given her a combination of drugs that will not only stabilize her but also calm her is she awakes. It may take some time. I recommend that from now on, we assume that she is hostile and unpredictable. I can handle prescribing medications as to keep our medical staff from danger." The professor seemed to agree and dismissed the medical staff from the room. The agents in the room spread out and covered all exits. This room would be made secure.

An hour passed before the female sapien began to move again. Her movements were sluggish unlike before. The drugs given to her were doing their job. She noticed her movement had been more impaired but didn't seem surprised by that. Abe observed her silently from near by. While she was asleep, he draped her in a wet cloth to keep her from drying out too much. Her skin, unlike his, took longer to dry out. However Abe didn't want to test for how long. Hellboy had eaten in the down time, but had since returned more relaxed. Professor Broom stood at the foot of the medical table, within sight of the female. He spoke calmly, but confidently," I am Professor Broom and your have been taken to BPRD headquarters. You are here due to the attacks on humans you have committed. We would like to understand you, but if you prove to be uncontrollably hostile, you will be terminated." The female merely looked at the professor before turning her head and looking at Abe. For the first time since they captured her, she actually looked at Abe. Her eyes unashamedly explored his body. Abe could finally feel her presence in his mind. It was curious, almost playful. Professor Broom looked to Abe asking a question with his eyes, as if to ask" What's going on?" Abe turned to the professor, and spoke out loud," She is curious about me. She's trying to probe my mind." Hellboy laughed," I think those drugs did more than just loosen her up." The female kept her eyes on Abe for a while longer before opening her mouth. A strange sound came from her throat. It wasn't a hiss but it wasn't a word. Abe stepped forward and slowly moved his hand forward. As he did the female seemed calm, almost excited considering her drugged state. Abe spoke slowly," I am not going to harm you. I only wish to help you communicate." The female made no sign that she understood but she did close her eyes. Abe laid his hand across the females' forehead and tried to feel something. In a sudden burst of emotions and feelings, Abe felt a bombardment of things from the female. He felt confusion, longing, anger, sorrow, curiosity and something else he could not quite explain. But one thing was clear, she was sentient and she was capable of communicating. After the noise of her thoughts calmed down, Abe pushed his into hers. Words, grammar, letters and numbers all flooded into the female's head. Abe was giving her everything she needed to talk to the others. When Abe removed his hand, he staggered backwards as though he had been pushed from her mind. Yet the female seemed unfazed by the experience, and looked at Abe once more. This time it was obvious to others that she was amused.. Hellboy called out to Abe," Hey bud, are you ok?" Abe leaned against the wall slightly, but seemed to be catching his breath. He replied," I am fine. I just tried to teach her how to communicate with us, and it seemed to tire me out a bit. I will be fine." Hellboy looked back at the female and she was still looking at Abe in an amused fashion. Hellboy smirked a bit and spoke again," Abe, you sure you didn't show her something else? She looks… pleased." Abe, who had been purposely avoiding the female's gaze finally looked back at her. She was indeed amused. Abe felt somewhat embarrassed by her stare. The female looked away from Abe and looked at the professor. In a deep and raspy voice the female spoke, for the first time," Behave. Be good." The professor was mildly surprised, then spoke," That is good. But until we can feel comfortable around you, you will be guarded. We also wish to learn more about your physiology so your cooperation would be appreciated." The female replied," Practice. Want him." The female turned her gaze towards Abe again and Abe was surprised. The professor seemed confused by the statement. Hellboy laughed again," Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend Abe." The other agents seemed mildly entertained by the situation as well. Abe looked back at the female again and nodded. " I will help you learn if that is what you wish." Professor Broom looked at the female again before asking, " Do you have a name? Something we can call you?" The female looked at the professor with a somewhat sad expression in her eyes and said," No. " Hellboy said," I'll think of something for you." The Professor shook his head before turning more serious again," Tell me why you attacked the nurse." The female looked the professor directly in the eye and said," Too close. Sharp. " She turned to Hellboy before speaking," Anger at Red One." The professor seemed to ponder the information before speaking again," You are not to harm anymore of the staff while you are here. Is that understood? If you are uncomfortable, you will say so with words, not with violence." The female spoke in a stony voice, " Then don't make me uncomfortable." Everyone in the room realized that this was the first proper sentence she spoke, but also that it was the most threatening. The professor nodded then made to leave the room. "Abe, run all of the standard tests, then sedate her so she can be moved to a water chamber. Use all the necessary restraints." With that the professor left with two other agents.

The professor, Hellboy, Abe, Kraus, Liz and Myers all stood outside the medical lab, and looked at the female as she floated inside the water chamber. When sedated she seemed so placid. Abe handed files to both the professor and Kraus. Before speaking, " I have run all of the standard tests, and deduced that the female is much like myself in physiology. Extended periods outside of the water would prove fatal to her after an extended period of time. The main difference seems to be that she is better equipped for attacking. I noticed in some of my scans that she has organs I have no familiarity with. Once she is better able to communicate, I can ask about them." Hellboy spoke up from his space in the corner," So she's a piranha and you're a guppy? Funny." Kraus looked over the data before adding," It would seem that you two are the same species if not slightly different versions of the same thing. It could just be how the females of your species are." Abe looked back at the mossy green female. They clothed her in a female version of Abe's aquatic clothing. A bra and spandex swim shorts that stopped at the upper thigh. She had no hair, but a Mohawk- like flexible fin atop her head that went down to her shoulder blades. She was a sight to behold. Abe asked Kraus and the professor, " When should we try talking to her again?" Kraus responded," As soon as we have all rested, we should dedicate our time to understanding her anatomy and mentality." Professor Broom nodded in agreement. " Abe," the professor spoke softly," Are you ok being in charge of her?" Abe looked at the professor and smiled slightly, " Of course Professor." Hellboy stood and made his way to his room before yelling through the glass at the sleeping female," Goodnight Bubbles! See you tomorrow!" Liz shook her head at Hellboy," We are not calling her Bubbles." Hellboy seemed to pout as he turned the corner.

As agreed, as soon as everyone was rested, intense study of the still unnamed female sapien continued. The female was being slowly awoken from her glass water chamber. Once her eyes opened, Abe spoke to keep her calm," Hello there. Do not be alarmed. We woke you up so we may speak today. Are you comfortable with that?" The female took a moment to look around the room before nodding in the affirmative. Abe spoke again," If you could climb out of the tank, we can begin." Abe pointed to the ladder in the tank to show her how to get out. The security agents in the room tensed, prepared to act if necessary. Abe looked at them warningly, they need to be relaxed if she is expected to be relaxed. The female slowly removed herself from the tank and planted two wet feet on the ground. Abe noticed that her bruises and scratches were mostly healed after only a few hours. The female noticed his look and cocked her head to the side before speaking," Touch ?" Abe jumped slightly before shaking his head," No. No. No. I was only curious. Sorry." Hellboy chuckled from his chair and spoke," She's not the type to beat around the bush now is she?" The female spoke up again," Feeling hunger, need to hunt." Abe responded," What do you eat? We can bring you food." The female seemed unconvinced," Raw and fresh. Fish, meat, frog…." Abe asked an agent to retrieve several fresh fish as quickly as possible. After ordering the food Abe asked the female if she would like to sit. She moved to a chair and sat down without resisting. When the fish arrived, Abe took it from the agent and slowly approached the female with the fish in hand, " Here is your fish, it is freshly caught." The female took the fish and examined it thoroughly. She sniffed it, licked it, and prodded it before she swallowed all 3 large fish whole. Hellboy looked on wide eyed before whispering," Damn. That was disturbing." She ate so quickly and silently it was unexpected. Everyone had kind of assumed she would tear into the fish like some sort of beast. They had all seen what she did to the nurse so they just knew she would eat just as savagely. The female looked at Abe and said," Still hungry, but can wait until after." Kraus stood off to the side and held a notepad to record the conversation. Abe stood across from the female and began his questions. He asked about her diet, and ideal living conditions to start. As he spoke, the female picked on his speech pattern and slowly began to adapt her own speaking. She was getting better at talking. Finally Abe asked about the attacks. " Why were you attacking people along the coast? Where were you going?" The female paused before speaking," They bothered me. Humans make so much noise and go places they shouldn't be. I didn't kill them, but they won't be bothering me again. I wasn't going anywhere, I was just wandering." Abe asked a question that had been on his mind for sometime," Are there more like you? Like us?" The other agents all seemed interested too. Liz and Hellboy both felt a pang of sadness from Abe even if Abe wasn't aware of it himself. The female looked at Abe and said," Yes and no, we are scattered, but not like we were before. But that is all I wish to say at the moment." Abe didn't press the issue further. " Fair enough. Can you tell me about why I cannot sense you like I can others?" The female looked amused again and asked Abe a question," Have you never seen a female before? Never been with one?" Abe became very flustered. Hellboy laughed until Liz hit him in the ribs. Abe shyly responded," You are the first sapien female I have ever encountered… I know of human female anatomy and other species but not sapiens." The female's serrated teeth showed as she gave a tight smile. Her raspy voice carried a playful tone," You and I are the same species. Us females are more aggressive than the males so we live apart from one another. Males can only sense females if the females want to be sensed. I can hide from you, but you cannot hide from me." Abe asked," Why is that?", the female shrugged," I don't know, that is how it has always been. If we want male, we find him. Once we find him, we seduce him. Once we seduce him, we mate. " Hellboy jumped into the conversation," So are you going to try and mate with Abe?!" The female turned her attention to Hellboy with a bored look," I have no such intention at the moment. But if I did, we'd have already done so." Abe was startled at her statement. Liz giggled. Kraus spoke up from his position and said," Could you explain that?" The female looked back at Abe and said," If I wanted him, I'd flood his senses with smells, sensations and images. I'd overwhelm him until he could only think of me. I would release a pheromone only our males can smell. He'd be drawn to me. He would then offer himself to me and I would take him. I would take him until I was satisfied or impregnated, which ever comes first. This process only takes a few moments depending on how long I want to draw it out." Abe couldn't hold the female's gaze and backed away. Hellboy smirked, " I think you scared him off." The female seemed unfazed. Liz spoke up to save the situation," I think we have earned a break. We will continue this later with Professor Broom. " Liz made arrangements for more food to be brought to the female during this break before leaving the room with an amused Hellboy, curious Kraus and a flushed Abe.

Professor Broom went over the notes taken from the earlier research and discussion with the female. Amused at the turn in the conversation and Abe's bashfulness. After reading everything over, the professor asked the group," What do you think of her? Is she capable of gaining your trust?" The group was quiet before Hellboy spoke up," She's done some crazy shit, but she hasn't killed anyone. Since she's been able to talk, she's calmed down a lot. Abe might be a good influence on her. " Hellboy nudged Abe as he spoke. Liz shook her head before speaking her piece," From what I've observed she seems indifferent to a lot of things. It will take time, and observation but with training she could be a great asset. We can send her in places too dangerous for Abe." Kraus nodded in agreement before adding," We don't need to trust her if we can control her. If we can predict her movement and habits, it won't matter if we trust her." Myers said," This is all good but everyone at headquarters knows what she did to the nurse, that's not something they will soon forget." Professor Broom listened to all they had to say before saying, " I have made my decision."

The female sapien was left in the medical lab alone with her thoughts and guards. She was given an enormous amount of food before she was satisfied. Now she waited for them to return… for him to return, the male they called Abe. The female looked at the "clothes" given to her the previous night. She preferred to be nude but if these made the humans feel more comfortable, she would have to get accustomed to them. She heard footsteps coming towards her, they have returned.

Professor Broom entered the medical room flanked by Liz and Hellboy. Abe, Myers and Kraus followed closely behind. The female looked at them all in turn before turning her attention solely to Professor Broom. The Professor spoke in a calm and clear voice," After going over the information presented to us, I have decided to keep you here at headquarters. For now you will remain in this medical lab until more permanent arrangements can be made. Seeing as how you still pose a threat, you will escorted by at least two of these individuals behind me at any given time. You will eventually be trained to be an agent for the Bureau. " The female sapien was quiet for a long time before she spoke," You are my leader?" The professor nodded," Yes." The female seemed to accept this fact and gave her response," I will do as you say." The professor seemed pleased before saying," Now you will need a name. I have taken the liberty of coming up with one for you. You are to be called Atlantis." The female made an affirmative movement before saying, " I am now Atlantis."

Atlantis floated inside of the medical water chamber observing the humans around her. She seemed to be in a hypnotic state. She wasn't responding to any stimuli and hadn't spoken since the professor talked to her two days ago. Some of the personnel around her seemed modestly concerned. Abe had stopped by on a few occasions and tried to engage her in conversation but she gave no indication that she intended to respond. She was pondering what it was that brought her to this point. The attacks, the migration, the capture, all of it. Why did she do it? She gave them an answer she knew they could understand, but in actuality it was a lie. She was just angry. She was mourning. She was lost. She was tired. She was looking for a place to disappear in or for something to kill her. That was part of the reason she reacted as violently as she did to Hellboy. He had the power to kill her, and he didn't. She wished he had ended it. These foolish humans and their foolish mercy.

Hellboy sat in the library across from Abe's tank and Abe stripped off his gear for the night. As Abe moved to climb into his home, Hellboy asked," What's up with Bubbles? One minute she's trying to eat people, the next she's all depressed floating in her little tank." Abe looked to Hellboy and thought for a bit before responding," I am also at a loss. I am unsure as to why she is acting the way she it. Like she mentioned before, she can hide her thought and feeling from me. The things she does allow me to feel are…sad. And it only lasts for an instant." Hellboy sighed," She seemed to like the Professor well enough, maybe we can see if he can get through to her?" Abe shook his head, " We should try to see if she will come out of this herself. It might be nothing at all." As Abe finally jumped back into his tank, Hellboy stood up and walked towards the large glass wall. " What do you think about Bubbles?" Abe swam towards the glass and said," She's been named Atlantis, why do you insist on calling her Bubbles?" Hellboy shook his head," No, no, no. I asked you a question first." Abe rolled his eyes as best he could before giving his answer," I don't know her. Just because we are the same species doesn't mean we will be close. However I do have many questions. Given the current state she is in, those questions will likely go unanswered for a time." Hellboy grunted before walking towards the door. Before he left, he turned and shrugged," Who knows, maybe she'll open up tomorrow." With that, Hellboy left the library. As Abe looked at the door his friend walked out of, he couldn't help but think of the green woman in the medical lab.

The following morning as Hellboy and Abe made their way to the lab where Atlantis was staying, there was a sudden noise. It was an alarm. Judging by the rush of agents headed towards the medical lab it was coming from where Atlantis was. After looking at each other for a moment, the two rushed to the lab. Hellboy cursed loudly," Just when you think shits calmed down!" Abe and Hellboy make it to the lab expecting to see Atlantis attacking someone, but are surprised to see quite the opposite. In the corner of the room was Atlantis, clutching at her chest, navy colored blood pouring from her chest. Glass covered the ground, the medical tank shattered beyond repair. Atlantis gasped for air, but it didn't seem to be effective. She had other wounds covering her body but the one that concerned Abe the most was the one in the center of her chest, the one she held so fervently. On other side of the room, was a group of agents holding down a man wearing medical personnel uniform. The frenzied man was yelling at the top of his lungs," How could you keep that thing here! It'll try to kill more people! I'm doing what should have been done!" Hellboy stormed over to the man and lifted him by the collar before yelling," That is not your choice to make! Working at the Bureau means you do things no one else can do, and wont do. No one said this job was safe! When the Professor gives an order, you OBEY!" Hellboy threw the man to the ground before ordering the other agents to take him away. As agents cleared out of the room, Hellboy shut off the alarm. Abe walked towards Atlantis with hands in front of him. He didn't want to startle her. He spoke softly," Atlantis. It's me, Abe. You are injured and I need to check your wounds. It will be ok." Atlantis's chest rose quickly, he eyes didn't seem able to focus on anything in particular. Though they had not known her for much time, it was still unnerving for both Abe and Hellboy to see such a formidable individual look so frightened and confused. Hellboy spoke to Abe quietly," Maybe we should sedate her before you try treating her? She looks freaked out." Abe shook his head, "No, she'd just think we are trying to finish what that man started." Abe kept approaching Atlantis slowly; he made such to exude a soothing atmosphere. Hellboy put his gun away, but felt tense. He didn't know if Atlantis would recognize Abe in her shocked state. Atlantis backed up further into the corner, but the extra movement caused more blood to erupt from her wound. This last jerking movement seemed to push her body too far, and without notice, Atlantis started to seize. Abe moved forward to catch her before she hit her head on the wall. When Abe held her in his arms, we felt everything. Maybe it was because of her weakened condition or the fact that this was the first time he touched her without gloves, but Abe could finally feel Atlantis. He felt a rush of sensations, that he didn't have the time to explore. He lifted Atlantis off of the ground and rushed to the neighboring medical room. He had a lot of work to do.

Hours passed before Atlantis was stable. Abe and other members of the medical staff worked hard to stop the bleeding. Many times, they almost lost her. But by  
some miracle, Atlantis was still alive. As Atlantis lay on the table, unmoving but alive, a nurse walked up to Abe and asked," The only water chamber we had was  
destroyed when that man shot at her. We have nowhere to keep her wet until the new one arrives in 34 hours. What should we do?" Abe replied without looking away from the motionless Atlantis before him," She will stay in my tank with me. That way I can monitor her as well." The nurse seemed surprised but went to inform the other medical staff and then some agents to help move her. Abe gave a few directions as to what supplies he'd need before rushing to the library to undress to help move Atlantis into his tank. Hellboy who had went to inform the Professor on what happened, ran into Abe as he rushed to the library. "What happened to Bubbles?! She dead?" Abe shook his head no. Hellboy gave a small sigh of relief," So where are you going in such a hurry?" Abe gave a short response," To the library." Hellboy seemed confused but also knew Abe was in a hurry so he opted to just follow him. The pair made it the library in no time and soon after Abe started to undress. The Professor was there at the desk when the two came in. In his calming voice he spoke," You intend to move her in the tank with you?" Hellboy looked at Abe wide-eyed," What?!" Abe nodded before responding," There is nowhere else for her to go, and she is injured. This was the most logical choice." The professor seemed to take in the information and agree. Not soon after their arrival, a handful of agents and medical staff wheeled in Atlantis on a gurney. She was detached from all machinery and was wrapped in waterproof bandages. Two agents carefully lifted her off the gurney. They walked towards the tank and with Abe's help, where able to get Atlantis safely in the tank. Abe slide in after her to see if she would react to the change in environment; there was no reaction. The crew that came with her left quietly, and professor made his way to the tank. He placed his hand over the glass that was near Atlantis's wound. "Poor thing."


	2. Ajustment

Days passed without much reaction from Atlantis. Abe spent much of his time in his tank monitoring her condition and checking her wounds. Abe was at a

loss,though Atlantis's wounds were healing at a marvelous rate, she was still unresponsive. Professor Broom came by more often than normal and would talk to

Abe, trying to calm his thoughts. Abe was checking Atlantis's chest wound when Hellboy came into the library. " How's Bubbles holding up Abe?" Hellboy stood at

the front of the tank. Abe left his position by Atlantis's side to swim over to the edge of the container. Abe let out a sigh; dozens of tiny bubbles left his mouth and

spread into the water. Abe responded in a low tone," He wounds are healing well and she has not had any relapses… but she still hasn't woken up or eaten

anything. I am afraid that whenever she wakes up, she may have lost her sense of time and panic." Hellboy nodded before adding," Well its been a few days, we

could have her moved to the new water chamber that got her the other day. That way your not in danger if she wakes up at your place." Abe seemed to ponder

this for a while before shaking his head," No. If she wakes up alone in the same place she was attacked, she will likely panic worse." The two talked for a long time

before Hellboy wandered off towards the gym. It was late in the evening before Abe's thoughts quieted enough for him to get tired. As he closed his eyes to fall

asleep, the last thing he saw, was Atlantis's floating form.

* * *

It was 4 am on the 6th day of Atlantis's coma like sleep when her eyes finally opened. Atlantis was

dazed; she had no idea where she was or how she got looked around the tank but was unable to see Abe sleeping in the far corner behind her. Atlantis let out a

ghoulish cry that resonated in her still raw and damaged chest. She swam towards the front of the container and began to pound on the reinforced glass. As her

fists met the glass, it shook violently. Abe was startled awake by the haunting cry. He awoke to see Atlantis attempting to break out of the tank. Abe knew better

than to approach Atlantis, so instead he reached out with his emotion. He filled the water with a relaxing calm, and spoke," Atlantis. Calm yourself. You are in my

tank in the library. " Abe stayed at a distance as he tried to communicate with Atlantis. However, the female sapien didn't seem to comprehend what was being

said to her. She turned to face Abe, her dark eyes were distant, and her jagged teeth were bared at Abe. She hissed at Abe. Abe could sense people running to the

library, surely people heard Atlantis scream. Abe needed to stop them; they would only make the situation worse. Abe slowly moved back trying to somehow reach

his communication device and signal the agents to remain outside the library. However Abe's slow movement was enough to trigger a response out of Atlantis. She

shot forward towards Abe, claws at the ready to attack. Abe managed to evade but with the limited space in his tank, he knew he could not dodge her for long.

Agents finally made it to the doors but before they opened them up, Abe shouted," Stay outside! Atlantis is awake but disoriented! Let me handle this!" Abe's

shouting caused Atlantis to charge at Abe again, but again he dodged. Hellboy's booming voice came through the door," Abe! Can you handle her alone? She ain't

exactly pleasant when she's pissed!" Abe kept his eyes on the female, before yelling again," Red, just trust me on this. If I cant handle it, I'll let you know." Hellboy

wasn't pleased by the situation but he also wanted Abe to know that he trusted him. Hellboy gave orders to the agents not to enter the library until Abe told them

otherwise. Hellboy leaned against the thick doors, pouting; waiting for Abe to do whatever it was he planned on doing. When Abe was sure that the agents were

not going to enter the library, he returned his focus back to the still enraged Atlantis. Her sudden movements had irritated her chest wound and the still pink flesh

had torn. Abe tried speaking again," Atlantis, I don't want to frighten you. Please remember where you are. You are safe here." Atlantis made throaty sounds,

similar to the noises she made before he had began to teach her to speak English. Abe was frustrated by his inability to understand her. Abe spoke in a soft tone,"

Atlantis, can you try speaking in English please? I want to help but I can't understand you." Atlantis still seemed enraged, but she had at least stopped attacking

Abe. She swam to the far bottom corner of the tank and continued to make these deep noises, seeming to fume by herself. Abe stayed at a distance but made

sure he continued to exude a relaxing and pleasant atmosphere. Atlantis only seemed somewhat affected by the calming presence before she rushed forward out

of her corner and screeched in Abe's face," LIES!" Abe swam backward in surprise. Abe didn't know what was happening, he asked," What do you mean Atlantis?

What lies?" Atlantis began to swim from on side of the tank to the other, as if she was pacing. More guttural sounds came from her and Abe could only hear every

other word. Atlantis kept repeating the words; Lies, foolish and betrayal. Then suddenly Atlantis stopped swimming and returned to the corner she was in before.

This time she actually seemed to have calmed down enough to reason. Abe saw her examine her re- opened wound with tentative fingers and flinch at the pain of

the faintest touch. Atlantis looked up at Abe after a time and finally spoke in clear English," Why? Why did you trick me? What did you gain?" Abe swam closer to

Atlantis but remained at a respectable distance. He was confused," What do you mean by that Atlantis? I never had any intention to trick you." Atlantis seemed to

groan as if fed up. She spoke in a tired tone," Why did you people bring me here if you just intended to kill me? You should have killed me when you found me at

the lake." Abe wasn't sure how to answer the question, but he also knew that Atlantis would probably know if he lied or not. So Abe answered honestly," I am

unsure as to why we were told to bring you in alive. Usually in situations with hostiles, we exterminate the threat. It is very likely that someone had an idea of

what you were, and thought that we could learn more about me by capturing you. If that is the case, then I suppose it is my fault this happened to you." Atlantis

looked down at the lesion in her chest for sometime before raising her right hand towards Abe. Her palm was open and facing him, then she closed her eyes. As

Abe observed her, he suddenly felt her probing his mind. Abe did not resist, it made easier to communicate with her. After only a few seconds, it was over. Atlantis

stared at Abe for a long time before saying," I understand now."

* * *

Abe was silent for a while after having Atlantis go through his mind. It was a foreign experience to

him. He wondered if other people felt this way when he would feel for their thoughts and feelings. Atlantis herself had calmed down and was now poking at her

chest wound. Abe looked at her and couldn't help but think she and Hellboy were similar in the fact that they couldn't just leave their wounds alone and give them

time to heal. Abe swam over to Atlantis and spoke," If you could hop out of the tank, I can check your wounds and re-bandage you." The female did not show any

visible confirmation but began to move towards the top of the tank and was about to jump out the hard way. Abe called out to her quickly," Atlantis! You can use

the ladder in to corner to climb out!" Atlantis hesitated for a moment before glancing at the ladder, but as if she made up her mind, she gripped the side of the

glass and hoisted herself over the side and leapt onto a chair in the library. Water sloshed everywhere and a puddle was currently forming underneath the chair

Atlantis was now perched upon, still picking at her wound. Abe looked at her, stunned but couldn't help but smile at her childish and willful behavior. He climbed out

the tank via the ladder and radioed to Hellboy that everything was all right in the library. Afterwards, he walked over to a medical kit he had on a desk and brought

it over to Atlantis. Abe was slightly nervous because he would have to expose her chest to treat her wound, up until this point Atlantis had been unconscious but

now she was awake and alert. Atlantis had begun to peel off the multiple layers of bandages, not seeming to mind the idea of being topless in front of Abe. As Abe

continued to stand there somewhat awkwardly, Atlantis looked up at Abe with a curious expression on her face. Abe bashfully looked away, but Atlantis could

already feel his embarrassment. Atlantis smiled at Abe. She said, " I am more comfortable being naked than being clothed, do not feel embarrassment Abe. " Abe

nodded but his face was still flushed a darker shade of blue. Atlantis finished taking off her bandages and then looked to Abe expectedly. Abe kneeled in front of

Atlantis and began to clean her wound and apply various ointments to her chest. As Abe turned beck towards Atlantis after retrieving new bandages from the

medical kit, he was able to really look at her chest. Her breasts were not large, an A cup or a small B cup, but Abe found himself wondering their function. She was

a fish like- amphibian creature, typically breast milk was not needed to feed young, as a scientist, Abe was curious. Atlantis looked at Abe as he was caught looking

at her chest. A familiar predatory flirtatiousness consumed her, and Atlantis leaned forward throwing Abe off balance. Atlantis's raspy voice was smooth as she

whispered," Is there something the matter Abe? Something caught your attention?" As Atlantis stood from the chair and moved towards Abe, he was currently

sitting on the floor, from where he lost his balance. Atlantis now stood over him, topless and smirking. Abe was so ensnared by her gaze, that he hadn't even

noticed the library doors open. Atlantis heard the doors open and looked to see Hellboy, the professor and Meyers coming in. Seeing as how Atlantis had no

problems with her partial nudity she remanded in her position and continued to tease Abe. She enjoyed playing with this sexually reserved male; she had never

before encountered a male of her species that was so naïve in that aspect. Abe was still gaping up at Atlantis, so she took the opportunity to straddle him. Still

grinning, Atlantis waved a hand over Abe's face and said," Want me to show you something?"

* * *

Hellboy was the first to speak from the newly arrived group of visitors. "Well Abe, I can see why you didn't want me barging in earlier, but can you not do this on

the professor's carpet?" Hellboy felt many conflicting emotions but he was still thoroughly amused. The Professor and Hellboy were unfazed by the position the two sapiens were in, but Meyers was bright red in the face. Abe snapped out of his trance and scurried out from underneath Atlantis and practically ran away from her.

Atlantis gave a deep and contented laugh before walking back over to the now soggy chair to sit and began to wrap her wound. The Professor walked over to his

desk but as he did so he addressed Abe," I take it everything is under control here? I was surprised to hear that Atlantis had awoken in a surprised state, though it

was understandable." Hellboy walked over to Abe and patted him on the back as he chuckled. Abe composed himself enough to say," Yes she was a bit confused

but she is fine now, I was just changing her bandages because her wound reopened." Hellboy laughed loudly," Are you sure? Cause it didn't look like you were

changing any bandages to me." Abe was blushing again, Atlantis spoke up this time," I caught him observing my chest very intensely and merely offered to show

them to him up close." Meyers looked at Abe in surprise. Hellboy laughed again," Really Abe?!" The professor shook his head at his son's antics. Abe hurriedly

responded," I was simply curious as to their function, seeing as how she is more amphibian than mammalian. I wasn't sure how to ask her about it." Atlantis,

having finished bandaging herself looked at Abe and answered coolly," I offered to show you just a moment ago but you jumped away." Abe was caught off guard

and stammered," But… you… I thought…?" Hellboy continued to laugh from his position by Abe, enjoying the sight of a flustered Abe. Atlantis smirked again," Did

you think I was going to mount you in the middle of his room with guests present? If you must know, I prefer mating in the water." Hellboy whistled before

saying," Abe you better watch out, she might be more woman than you can handle." Atlantis continued," Would you like me to answer your question about my

breasts?" Abe took a moment before nodding in the affirmative. Atlantis replied," My breasts are more so for show. An indicator identifying me as female, but also

they show my fertility, they will grow when I am most fertile and indicate my receptiveness to males. However in extreme conditions or in emergencies when

offspring are weak or hungry I can produce a milk like substance to feed them." Abe was fascinated by this information and responded," There have been studies

into the different feeding habits of multiple and rare fish species. The Eelpout fish for example can breastfeed its young. Fascinating." Atlantis shrugged her

shoulders indifferently before looking at the professor," I am hungry."

The professor radioed for raw fish and meat to be brought to the library for Atlantis. She nodded to the professor in appreciation before looking back to the

tank wistfully. Soon an agent came with a cart of raw food piled high and left it for Atlantis, and she proceeded to eat everything in front of her. Hellboy looked on in

awe and said, " Shit. She sure can put it away." Meyers nodded in agreement. Atlantis held up a bloody steak in Hellboy's direction in silent offering, he held up his

hands and said a silent" No Thank you". Atlantis shrugged before eating the steak herself. Soon all of the food was gone, bones and all. For the following two weeks

Atlantis remained in Abe's tank, enjoying the extra room to swim. For the most part, the agents had adjusted to Atlantis's presence and she to theirs. At present,

Hellboy and Abe were walking down the corridor to be updated on an on going investigation. Hellboy said to Abe," You lonely since Bubbles isn't here? You two been

living in sin for a few weeks now huh?" Abe shook his head before speaking," Agent Meyers is watching over Atlantis at the moment to allow me to go to this

meeting, and if staying in my tank keeps Atlantis calm, I have no problems letting her stay." Hellboy wriggled his eyebrows suggestively but remained quite. As

they approached the room the pair could hear Manning's voice through the door," Well why is it still here?! Put it to work or get rid of it. I don't have time or

resources to waste training something that cant be trained." Hellboy grimaced as he and Abe entered the room. Upon entering, they could see the Professor, Liz,

Manning, and Kraus all assembled around a table. Manning looked at the two and said," So what's with this sapien? Can we train it or what?" Hellboy answered

first surprisingly, "Bubbles has calmed down a lot since she got here, she'll be fine Manning. Relax." Manning was again, chewing on a cigar looked at Hellboy

dismissively. " I just need to know whether or not this thing can be trained and if its worth keeping." The professor spoke up," Atlantis will prove herself to be a

great asset. I have faith in her abilities and I will discuss her training with her at the conclusion of this meeting." Manning sighed before he responded to the

professor," Professor, you always manage to get results, but is this really something worth doing? I mean we already have Hellboy and Abe, what could this

"Atlantis" possible do to contribute to this team? I doubt even you know, and that makes her more of a liability than an asset." The professor seemed to

contemplate this, Abe was concerned where this conversation was headed and spoke up," What are you suggesting Manning? She has done nothing violent since

her incident on her first day here." Manning looked at Abe with a looked that resembled pity, Abe did not like that look. Manning sighed," I know you might want to

keep her around because she's like you in some regards but unlike you, she is unpredictable and undisciplined." Hellboy scoffed," I've been told I can be those on

occasion as well but I'm still here." Liz added," We can understand her better than you can Manning, I don't know her well, but she's not some mindless monster."

Kraus remained silent, he suit making occasional noises. The room was heavy with tension. The silence in the room allowed them to hear what was going on

outside the room. They could just barely make out hurried footsteps and the sound of soggy footsteps. A muffled yell came through the door, but was followed by a

hurried radio call from Meyers. The team could hear a winded Meyers through their radios," Uh, Atlantis just jumped out of the tank and is running all over the

place. I think she's looking for something, but she wont listen to me." Manning was about to order agents to restrain her but before he could radio anyone, Atlantis

threw the doors open. She looked agitated but also concerned. Her dark eyes locked with Manning's for several moments before a breathless Meyers came behind

her. Atlantis then looked at the Professor, then to Abe. Abe flinched at her gaze, like he was ashamed for whatever reason. Atlantis then stepped further into the

room before speaking, " Do you intend to kill me human? Because if you wish me dead, I demand you do it yourself, instead of ordering others to bloody their

hands because of your cowardice." Atlantis then looked to the Professor with a look akin to distress, and spoke again," I can prove myself if you would allow me the

chance." Manning took a firm stance before addressing Atlantis, " This meeting was for essential personnel and staff which you are not a part of. However since

you are here, I might as well tell you that yes, we are discussing your future here." Atlantis did not look Manning in the face, and continued to look at the

professor. She spoke to Manning but kept her eyes on the professor," I already agreed to obey the Professor's orders. Thus far the only one's to breach our

agreement has been one of your people. I did nothing wrong." Manning didn't speak for a moment. Atlantic continued," It is obvious you do not trust me, and I do

not trust you. However I believe that there is a mutual benefit in my staying here. You can keep your special agents safe and risk my life instead of theirs. If I die

you lose nothing, if I succeed you gain whatever it is you seek. I return I get shelter and food. We will learn to endure each other's presence." Even though Atlantis

seemed unsettled, she gave the façade of coolness and strength. The Professor spoke this time, " Atlantis will undergo training and become a part of this team.

That is my final word on this matter Manning." Manning huffed in annoyance before agreeing begrudgingly. Hellboy let out a breath he did not know he was

holding. A heavy silence returned to the room.


	3. Training

Hellboy, Abe, Liz, Myers and Atlantis walked down the corridor after being dismissed from the meeting. The Professor, Manning and Kraus stayed behind to discuss

more mission details. After walking in silence for a while, Liz spoke," So Atlantis, what made you come to the meeting room? The library is near the other end of

the compound." Myers perked up a bit and added," Yea, one minute you were looking through the professors books, and the next, you got this weird look on your

face and ran out." Atlantis did not look at anyone as she spoke, not to be disrespectful, but because she was still learning human etiquette. " I felt Abe's

discomfort, and was able to hear through him." Her matter-of-factly tone of voice confused the others. When the others stopped walking and stared at the female

sapien, Atlantis turned and blinked. Hellboy said," What the hell does that mean?" Atlantis shook her head and gave a raspy laugh," I forget humans are unaware

of these things. Due to my cohabitation with Abe, I have had many opportunities to touch him. Before he left for the meeting, I had extended contact with him

when he was helping me adjust my human garb. A lingering connection to him made me more aware of his feelings and thoughts." Abe was interested, but slightly

concerned with what Atlantis said," Does that mean you know what I am thinking?" Atlantis shook her head slightly and said," No necessarily. I only knew that

you were in distress and it had something to do with me. I heard part of the conversation as I approached the room and that is how I was able to know what the

man said. Are there things you are afraid I'll find out Abe?" Atlantis gave him a pointy tooth grin before turning and walking back to the library. Hellboy elbowed

Abe and laughed," Finally met someone who can't get into your head, huh Abe?" Abe ignored Hellboy . Liz spoke up," Shut up Red. Anyway, about this mission,

we'll have to start training Atlantis formally now." Hellboy shrugged his shoulders and called over his shoulder as he walked away," Don't worry about it, I got this."

The three remaining agents looked at each other with looks of concern.

* * *

Three days after the meeting with Manning, the group of agents found themselves in a large open field near a small lake. Myers, Hellboy, Liz, and Abe were all

dressed in their regular mission gear. Atlantis wore a black two-piece spandex suit, no shoes and no water apparatus like the one Abe wore. She reassured the

team that she could withstand being out of the water for extending periods of time. Today was the day the team pushed Atlantis to see what she could do. Hellboy

and Liz would be testing combat ability, while Myers and Abe observed to check for flaws. Liz stood across from Atlantis before speaking," Ok Atlantis, I will be your

first opponent. The fight will continue until someone yields or is unable to fight anymore. Give me everything you've got, because I will be. Are you ready?" Atlantis

nodded. The two women took several steps back, eyes locked. Myers shouted out after a few tense moments," Ready!... FIGHT!"

* * *

Liz made the first move; she made fireballs in each hand before throwing them towards Atlantis. Atlantis easily dodged but did not move in to attack. Liz continued

this fireball attack a few more times until there was scorched earth all over the field. Atlantis then suddenly rushed forward, so Liz erected an intense firewall

before her. When Liz noticed that Atlantis had not come through the fire or around it, she allowed the flames to die down . Atlantis had not intended to attack Liz

directly; instead she had run towards the lake. Liz threw more fireballs at Atlantis, and one hit the female in the back. Atlantis still managed to reach the water and

disappear. Liz approached the water cautiously, but did not get near the shore. Liz engulfed her body with flames and watched the water closely. Suddenly, a rush

of water came towards Liz. The female agent lifted her arms to block the wave of water with the heat of her flames. When the two opposing elements clashed a

massive cloud of steam and mist emerged. Liz's visibility was close to zero and she knew this is likely what Atlantis intended. Liz kept her flames strong around her,

even if Atlantis got near her, she wouldn't be able to touch her.

* * *

Atlantis on the other hand was lurking in the haze with no visual impairment. Atlantis could see the flames surrounding Liz, so Atlantis planned an attack

specifically for dangers like Liz. Atlantis got as close as she could to Liz before closing her eyes and reaching out her palms.

* * *

Liz felt a numbing pain in her head for a split second before it disappeared. However, soon Liz felt scared, irrationally scared. She started shooting flames into the

mist, trying to flesh Atlantis out. Liz then turned and tried to run out of the fog. But she found that she couldn't move her feet. Soon everything went dark.

* * *

Atlantis pushed her way into Liz's mind and began to focus in on her fears. Liz was more rational that Atlantis had assumed but that was irrelevant, Atlantis would

crush her.

* * *

Liz fell to her knees and grabbed her head. She became to murmur," It's in your head. This isn't real." But a voice in her head kept telling her that it was real and

Liz was alone. " This isn't real !" Liz yelled out into the mist. But the harsh voice in her head said," Yes it is, and you are all alone."

* * *

Atlantis continued to probe Liz's mind for her fears and weaknesses. Liz was strong but her fear of being rejected by those she cared about was intense. So was her

fear of being totally alone. Atlantis made it so that Liz "blind", losing her ability to see. Then she proceeded to whisper in Liz's head, filling her with fear and doubt.

Atlantis wanted to end this quickly. She just needed Liz to drop her guard a little more.

* * *

Liz was started to lose her concentration, her flames would burn powerfully one moment, and then disappear completely the next. Liz could barely focus on the

sparring session in real life, let alone the battle going on in her mind. As Liz felt herself lose control, the oppressing voice in her mind spoke to her again," Do you

seek release?" Liz was unsure how to answer. Before Liz could respond, she was able to make out some light; she wasn't in complete darkness anymore. Liz took

timid steps towards the light, but as she got closer, the light got brighter. Liz continued forward.

* * *

Atlantis made illusions in Liz's mind, by doing so; she was able to get Liz to move herself into the perfect position to end this fight. Atlantis then moved back

towards the lake to prepare for the finishing blow.

* * *

Liz's vision was coming back and the voice in her head had been silent for sometime. Liz was regaining control, when she felt water lapping at her shins. Suddenly

Liz wasn't in the field anymore, she found her self in the lake. Liz was confused, how did she get here and how long has she been there. Liz moved to leave the

water when her feet were taken from under her and she was dragged deep into the lake.

* * *

Atlantis dragged Liz deep into the lake. Even though the lake was relatively small, at its center it was still at least 13 ft deep. Once in the center Atlantis grabbed

Liz on both sides of her face and looked her in the eye. " Yield." Through their physical contact, Atlantis was able to speak to Liz's mind directly. Liz was starting to

panic. Atlantis spoke again," Yield, and I will make sure you are fine. If you do not, I will make sure you drown. Nod if you wish to surrender or say it with your

mind." Liz's eyes went wide.

* * *

Liz could feel her lungs starting to burn; the water was suffocating and cold. Atlantis seemed unfazed be the distress she was causing her. Liz struggled for a few

moments, but this was Atlantis's domain, and her grip was solid. The raspy voice was in her head again giving her instructions. As Liz looked into Atlantis's large

dark eyes, she realized Atlantis was in her head the entire time. Liz tried to think of some way to get out but her flames would be of much use with her being so

saturated. Reluctantly, Liz nodded.

* * *

Atlantis could see and feel the turmoil Liz was going through. When Liz nodded her head expressing her submission, Atlantis immediately took her to the surface.

As the two broke the surface, Atlantis could make out the men searching for the pair. The fog had disappeared by this point and their disappearance had become

known. Upon making it to the show, Liz leg go of Atlantis and trudged back onto shore.

* * *

Hellboy, Abe and Myers watched as the two women squared off. Liz was the first to attack. Liz seemed to have Atlantis on the defensive. Hellboy nudged Abe,"

When is Bubbles gonna do something besides dodge? I know she can fight, she tried to kill me before so I know she has it in her." Abe observed the battle silently

for a while longer before commenting, " Atlantis appears to be biding her time, for what I am not sure." Just as they were talking, Atlantis rushed Liz. The trio

looked on, Myers whispered," But she'll get burnt by Liz's flames." Hellboy and Abe remained quiet. Liz summoned a wall of fire. The men then noticed how Atlantis

stopped short of the flames, and then ran towards the lake. Abe grinned," That's what she wanted all along." Hellboy folded his arms," What is she gonna do from

there though?" Some time later Liz's flames got smaller and they could tell she noticed Atlantis's escape to the water. She began to throw fireballs at Atlantis's

retreating form. One caught the female sapien in the back, right between the shoulders. Hellboy hissed," That's gotta hurt." Abe watched on as Atlantis rushed

into the water and saw the water grow still again. What seemed to be minutes passed before a wave of water came at Liz. When Liz's fire met the cool water a

blast of steam blanketed the field. Liz was no longer visible. They strained to hear anything. In time steams of flames would erupt from the fog and Liz's muffled

voice floated throughout the haze. Myers bounced nervously from one leg to the other," What's going on? Maybe we should check on them?" Hellboy grimaced

but held his ground," No. Liz can take care of herself. Besides she'd be pissed if we came barging in and she didn't even need us." After a bit more time, the mist

dissipated and the men could see Liz standing in the lake. Abe said," How did she end up there? Liz knows Atlantis is in the lake." Before Hellboy could voice his

ideas, the trio saw Liz's body jerk, fall and disappear under the water. The three men took a step forward, Myers yelled," Atlantis does know this is a sparring

session right? This looks a lot like her M.O from the seaside attacks!" Hellboy and Abe both wanted to believe that Atlantis was reformed but there was still so much

they did not now about Atlantis. The three hurried towards the shoreline. As they approached Atlantis and Liz both reappeared in the center of the lake. Abe

noticed first," There they are."

* * *

Myers went to Liz," Are you ok?" As he reached to touch Liz on the arm, she shrugged away. " I'm fine!" Liz bite out a response. Hellboy noticed Liz's tense

behavior," What's up with you?" Liz turned around and faced Atlantis," She went entirely too far! She threatened to drown me!" The three men turned to look at

Atlantis who looked at them with only a partial interest. Atlantis made no attempt to explain herself, instead she walked over to Abe and presented her back to

him. Abe wasn't sure what she was trying to do. When Atlantis turned to look at Abe expectantly Abe asked," Is there something you need Atlantis?" Atlantis

responded," My back, is the wound bad?' Before Abe could respond, Liz approached Atlantis," What were you thinking?!" Atlantis looked at the other woman

indifferently," I won the sparring session, I do not see why you are feeling aggression towards me know that the battle is over." Hellboy asked," Did you really

threaten to drown Liz?" Atlantis seemed to be growing tired of the questions and turned her back on them to face Abe. Abe asked her in a softer voice," I think

they want to understand your strategy. It may be simple for you to understand but you startled Liz." Atlantis paused for some moments before turning once again

to face everyone, Liz in particular, and presented her back to Abe again. Atlantis explained," I was under the impression that you, Liz, were an experienced agent

able to withstand an assortment of attacks. You also told me to attack you to the best of my abilities, which I did. I let you believe that I would allow you to drown.

I believe humans lie quite often. What ever it is that you feel towards me is unnecessary." As Atlantis spoke, Abe checked the burn on her back and applied some

medicated gel. Myers asked," What did you do exactly?" Atlantis did not look at him; her eyes were closed as she let Abe work the gel into her burned flesh. She

mumbled a barley coherent," After my fight with the red one, I will explain." Hellboy smirked at the pair," Abe, I think you're putting Bubbles to sleep. I need her

awake so I could see what tricks she uses." Abe, who had been absentmindedly rubbing Atlantis's back, blushed before pulling his hands away quickly. Atlantis

rotated her shoulders and yawned before opening her eyes. Atlantis looked at Hellboy before saying," Don't be upset after I beat you like your friend." Hellboy could

see the toothy grin Atlantis gave him and he laughed," Well all right then Bubbles. Let's go!"


End file.
